


Curious kitten

by DumbassKagehina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Hogwarts AU, Jicheol, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Woozi, and minghao, catshifter au, chapters will be added, jihoon - Freeform, mentions of seungkwan, might add other members in later, scoups, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassKagehina/pseuds/DumbassKagehina
Summary: Just a short update~Please leave a comment behind





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon didn’t know what came over him when he snuggled up against Seungcheol’s side, purring contently. He blames the cold weather, the cozyness of the fireplace and the blankets that Seungcheol brought from his bedroom.

Slowly looking up and to his side, he saw Seungcheol look at him with wide eyes.

“Wh-what are you looking at?” Jihoon could feel his face turn red so he quickly looked away again. “If you want to say something, spill it!” 

“Did someone hex you today? It’s uhm….you are…” Seungcheol cleared his throat as he felt his voice would crack at any moment. “Don’t get me wrong, this makes you even more adorable, but maybe we should find out if we can reverse this.” Chuckling, Seungcheol ruffled Jihoon’s hair.

“What are you talking about? No one hexed me!” The slytherin huffed, crossing his arms. “And don’t call me adorable, you know I hate being called that.” Glaring at his friend, Jihoon stood up, walking out of the Gryffindor common room. 

“Wait up! You need to go to the headmaster! Or at least go to Madam Noh!” Seungcheol caught up with Jihoon, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You can’t just walk around like this, Ji.” 

“What could possibly be so bad that I have to see Madam Noh?” Shrugging off Seungcheol’s arm, Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Y-yah wait!” Jihoon almost tripped over his feet as Seungcheol suddenly pulled on his arm, pulling him towards the bathrooms. 

“You won’t listen, so I’ll show you why you need to go to Madam Noh.” Pushing the large doors open, Seungcheol pulled Jihoon towards the mirrors. “There….now you see why?” 

“Oh…” Jihoon’s eyes widened as he looked at himself in the mirror, slowly raising his hands to touch his head. “Are those…” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he bit his lip. “Do I have a…” When he saw Seungcheol nod, he quickly turned around. “Why did you let me go out like this!!??” 

“Calm down, these things happen more than you think, maybe.” Tapping his chin with a finger, Seungcheol looked at the slytherin. “We really should go and see Madam Noh though, maybe she can help you.” 

Nodding, Jihoon put his hands in sweater pocket, mumbling how he wished he was wearing his robe.

“You better not tell anyone about this!” Jihoon hisses, walking out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. “Hurry up! You’re coming with me!” 

“You know, you’re starting to sound more like a cat with every passing minute.” Seungcheol smirked, walking behind Jihoon, watching as his friends tail swayed behind him. “Your tail is really fluffy, did you know you ears are spo-” his eyes widened as Jihoon suddenly turned around, his teeth bared.

“Will you just shut up for once!? I don’t want to hear it! I don’t want to be a cat ok!?” Turning back around, Jihoon barged into the infirmary. “Madam Noh?!” He jumped as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

“Ah, another one.” She tutted, urging Jihoon to sit on the bed. “Unfortunately I can’t do anything about this.” She looked back up at the two students. “I’m sorry but you would simply have to wait till it wears off.”

“And when would that be?” Seungcheol came to stand next to the bed. “Jihoon won’t go out of his room like this.” 

“Days, weeks, who knows? It took months for it to wear off with Mr Boo.” She shook her head. “Though for Mr Xu, for him it wore off after a few days.” She continued to mumble.

Jihoon frowned, trying to understand what she’s saying, picking up words like ‘soulmates’ and ‘mating’ his eyes widened slowly as he understood.

“I have to find my soulmate for this to wear off!? What kind of bullsh-” Jihoon continued to scream into Seungcheol’s hand, his ears laying flat on his head.

“Madam Noh, if I understand correctly, Jihoon would need to mate with his soulmate for it to wear off?” He continued as she nodded. “But Jihoon isn’t dating anyone right now, how would he know who his soulmate is?” 

Looking over the rim of her glasses, she chuckled softly

“I think deep down he already knows who it is.” Standing up, she ushered both of them out “It’s the start of winter break, you’re one of the few who decided to stay here, you can walk around freely Mr Lee, though I will make sure the headmaster knows about this.” 

“Yes ma’am, thank you!” Placing a hand on Jihoon’s lower back, Seungcheol gently pushed him out of the infirmary. “I’ll bring you back to the Slytherin common room ok?” 

“No...I want to stay with you, how am I supposed to work this out?” Jihoon raised his hand to touch his ears, jumping a bit as he felt them twitch. “She says I know who my soulmate is, how am I supposed to know that!?” 

“Mrs Jung said there is a connection between two people when they first kiss…” Seungcheol looked down at his friend. “Don’t go around kissing people ok?” He chuckled weakly, feeling sick at the idea of Jihoon kissing someone else, hearing Jihoon scoff he tilted his head.

“Like hell I would do that.” Scrunching up his nose, Jihoon snuggled closer against the Gryffindor. “Lets just go back ok? I want to sit by the fireplace, it’s way too cold out here.” 

Slowly rubbing Jihoon’s arm, pulling him closer, Seungcheol mumbled the password, carefully walking through the short tunnel before walking into the common room.

“I’ll get you something warmer to wear, ok?” Making sure Jihoon is seated, Seungcheol makes his way up to his bedroom. “Don’t go anywhere ok!?” 

“Yeah yeah!” Curling up, Jihoon stared into the fire, his eyes slowly closing, welcoming the darkness surrounding him as he heard the gentle voice of his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up to the feel of his ears twitching, Jihoon’s eyes fluttered open, his vision still a bit blurry but he could make out Seungcheol’s face a bit.

“Cheollie?” Curling up even more, Jihoon’s voice cracked as he nudged his head against Seungcheol’s hand. “What time is it?” He covered his mouth as he yawned.

“It’s still pretty early.” Seungcheol looked at him with a gentle smile. “You should eat something, you didn’t even had breakfast yet.” Gently pulling Jihoon up, Seungcheol sat down next to him, letting the boy rest against him. “You’re going to faint if you don’t eat, Ji.”

“I know, I’m just not that hungry.” Rubbing his eyes, Jihoon looked down at his tail. “Am I really going to stay like this if I don’t find my soulmate? Are they sure there isn’t some kind of potion or spell that could reverse this?” 

“Do you hate the thought of being bound to someone?” Seungcheol looked down at the black mob of hair. “It can’t be that bad, you just need to open up a little more.” 

Playing with the hem of his sweater, his fingers twitched as he watched his tail move away from him, only to disappear behind him. Jihoon shivered as he felt his tail come in contact with bare skin.

“I don’t hate it…” Jihoon licked his lips, his throat feeling dry. “I just don’t want to be forced to be with someone that I don’t know…” Slowly turning around he looked at Seungcheol with sadness in his eyes, his ears drooped. 

If his best friend wasn’t his soulmate, then he didn’t want to search for them. Jihoon felt safe when he was with Seungcheol. Seungcheol made him happy, the boy in front of him meant everything to Jihoon. He watched as Seungcheol looked down at his wrist where his tail was currently wrapped around the boys wrist.

“Madam Noh said that deep down you knew who your soulmate was.” Seungcheol didn’t look at him as he continued to speak. “If you do know, why aren’t you doing anything? Do you want to stay like that?” 

Jihoon scrunched his nose up, yanking his tail away from Seungcheol’s wrist.  _ ‘Like that…do I look disgusting?’  _ Getting off the couch, Jihoon shuffled backwards, looking down.

“I’m going to take a walk.” Turning around, he quickly walked away. “Don’t follow me, please.” Jihoon wiped the tears away as soon as he was out of the common room, looking around he decided to head to the library. “Stupid gryffindor...like it’s my fault that I turned into a cat.”

Groaning Seungcheol buried his face in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Why don’t I ever think before opening my goddamn mouth…” Looking up he stared into the fire. “Would I be to selfish if I didn’t want him to look for his mate if it wasn’t me…” He was talking to himself, glad that everyone else went home for the holidays or they would’ve thought he went insane. “I should go look for him, knowing that idiot he will go outside without a coat.” 

Jihoon however was currently cornered by a couple of other Slytherins, deciding it would be good to make fun of him.

“What is this, Lee? Did your body finally decided to look for someone to get fucked by?” The slytherin laughed, pulling on Jihoon’s tail as he tried to move away. “Get back here, we’re not done with you yet.” 

“St-stop it!” Jihoon yowled as they pulled his tail, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling himself getting smaller. “Ge-get away from me!” 

“And why would we? We finally got you alone.” Smirking, another Slytherin stepped in front of him. “If you really need someone, I could give it to you.” Tilting Jihoon’s head up so he could look into his eyes, the Slytherin moved his head closer. “I bet I feel way better than that filthy Gryffindor.” 

Jihoon started trembling, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes widened at the mention of his best friend.

“Do-don’t talk about him!” Hissing Jihoon raised his hand to slap the Slytherin, only for the other to grab his wrist in a bruising grip. “Let go!” Growling, Jihoon started thrashing, his eyes flashing a dangerous red as he locked eyes with the boy. 

“What the…” Taking a step back, the Slytherin looked him up and down. “You really are a freak.” Scoffing he looked to his side. “Let's get out of here, someone is coming.” 

Sliding down the wall, Jihoon curled up into himself, hiccuping as he mumbled Seungcheol’s name over and over again. 

Turning a corner, Seungcheol heard some voices, people laughing.  _ ‘I thought everyone left already…’ _ When he turned another corner, he saw some people huddled together. ‘ _ What’s going on there?’ _ When he heard Jihoon’s voice, he immediately quickened his steps, his fists clenched. He glared as the group ran away.

“Ji!” Seungcheol crouched down in front of Jihoon. “Jihoon, what did they do?” When he reached out he saw the boy flinch. “Ji, it’s me, they’re gone now.” He carefully placed his hand on top of Jihoon’s head. “Can you please look at me?” 

Jihoon shook his head but he reached out to take a hold of Seungcheol sweater, pulling him a bit closer.

“Th-they….h-he….” Swallowing, Jihoon tried to steady his voice. “I-I want to go back…” He slowly lifted his head, his red eyes meeting shocked brown eyes. “Please, Cheol?” Jihoon blinked in confusion as Seungcheol abruptly stood up. “Ch-cheol?” He was ready to just curl up into himself again when he felt himself being lifted up.

“I don’t know what they said, but I want you to forget everything they said, ok?” Seungcheol started walking, holding Jihoon close against him. He tried his best to stay calm. “Just look at me if that makes you feel better, you don’t have to hide your face.” Taking a deep breath, Seungcheol smiled as soon as Jihoon lifted his head. “I’m here ok? I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Everything is so confusing right now.” Jihoon buried his face in Seungcheol’s neck, his face burning up as he felt oddly comfortable in Seungcheol’s arms like this. “I know it’s a part of me right now, but it feels like I’m being rushing to find them...and I don’t want that ...I don’t want a random stranger..”

“You really don’t know who it is huh?” When he felt Jihoon shake his head, Seungcheol sighed. “That’s fine, you’ll figure it out. In the meantime, I want you to stay close to me, I don’t know if those students will leave and I don’t want them near you again.”

“They pulled my tail...now I know how cats feel when kids do that.” Jihoon mumbled, pouting. “Don’t laugh!” Jihoon pulled away, playfully glaring and baring his teeth at Seungcheol.

“Any idea why your eyes are red?” Seungcheol asked when he was done laughing. “What did they do for them to turn red”? He tightened his grip on Jihoon’s thighs. 

“ ‘I bet I feel better than that filthy gryffindor’ is that he said…” Jihoon looked away, his cheeks burning up in embarrassment. “I suddenly felt angry...I felt like I was some thing, someone they could just play with…” 

“You’re not some plaything…” Seungcheol tried to control his anger, stepping into the common room. “Just cause you’re like this now, doesn’t mean they can go around saying shit like that.” Carefully putting Jihoon down, he gently took a hold of his wrist. “They hurt you….” 

Jihoon’s eyes widened as Seungcheol brought his wrist to his lips, feeling his heart skip a beat as Seungcheol pressed his lips against his skin. 

“S-seungcheol..w-what…” Jihoon had to resist the urge to snuggle against his best friend, feeling his knees getting weak he wanted nothing more than to do that though, but before he could do anything, Seungcheol had let go of his wrist and was making his way to the staircase.

“I’m getting you something warmer to wear, your skin feels like ice.” Giving Jihoon a small smile, Seungcheol walked up the stairs, his face red at the realization of what he just did. “Dammit Choi Seungcheol...you need to control yourself.” 

Jihoon just stared down at the floor, his tail swishing behind him like it was happy. It did make Jihoon happy, he could feel his lips twitching, the skin on his wrist still tingling from the touch of Seungcheol’s lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update~ 
> 
> Please leave a comment behind

“Here you go.” Seungcheol held out his hoodie, waiting for Jihoon to take it. “Ji? Are you ok?” Stepping around the boy, Seungcheol crouched a bit to take a better look at Jihoon. “What’s wrong, Ji?” 

“No-nothing’s wrong!” Jihoon jumped back a bit, his ears twitching slightly. “T-thank you for the hoodie.” Smiling softly, Jihoon took the hoodie from Seungcheol’s hands. “We need to put more wood in there, the fire is about to go out….” 

Jihoon walked towards the fireplace, crouching down as he put more wood into it, not noticing that Seungcheol hadn’t moved at all. Seungcheol crossed his arms, studying Jihoon’s movements.

“There’s something you’re not telling me…” Seungcheol watches as Jihoon’s tail stiffens a bit before it relaxes against the floor again. “Is it about those Slytherins? Did they do something to you? Did they touch you? Jihoon?” Seungcheol clenched his fists.

Jihoon turned around quickly at the change of Seungcheol’s voice, his eyes widen. Standing up, he slowly made his way towards the Gryffindor, letting his tail wrap around Seungcheol’s wrist. He placed his hands on Seungcheol’s chest, blushing slightly as he felt the thumping against his hand.

“They didn’t touch me, Cheol.” Looking up slowly, Jihoon’s blush darkened. The look Seungcheol gave Jihoon made Jihoon weak in the knees. “They haven’t….” Pushing himself up on his toes, Jihoon let his eyes close slowly.

Seungcheol had wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist before he even noticed it. When the small Slytherin looked up, Seungcheol felt his heart skipping a beat, he didn’t know who moved first, closing his eyes, he felt the warm breath of the Slytherin against his face.

“I forgot my suitcase!” Hansol barged into the common room, skipping to a stop as he saw the two standing awfully close to each other. “Eh...continue on!” Laughing, Hansol ran up the stairs.

Jihoon’s eyes snapped open as he heard someone’s voice, he quickly pushed himself away from Seungcheol, his ears laying flat on his head as he shakily walked back towards the fireplace.  _ ‘Were we really about to…’ _ Shaking his head to clear his mind, Jihoon’s ears picked up another voice.

“Hyung, are you ok?” Seungkwan walked into the common room. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost…” Following Seungcheol’s gaze, he spotted Jihoon. “Oh hyung! It’s finally your turn!” Giggling, Seungkwan patted Seungcheol’s back. “Good luck finding your soulmate!” 

Chuckling, Hansol pulled Seungkwan away and out of the common room, mumbling about those two almost kissing. The sounds that followed made Jihoon’s body shiver.  _ ‘That idiot is way too happy about that..’ _

Clearing his throat, Seungcheol sat down on the couch, looking everywhere but Jihoon.

“They’re too loud…” Jihoon poked the pieces of wood with a stick, mumbling. “Finally my turn…” Scoffing Jihoon propped his chin up to his knee, staring into the fire.

“Were you….do you think I’m your soulmate?” Seungcheol glanced over at the Slytherin, noticing the way Jihoon stopped his movements. 

“I don’t know anything….I only know what I feel and I want to act on it.” Sighing, Jihoon shuffled back till his back hit the couch. “But I don’t want to get hurt, I don’t want to rush things, I don’t want to do things just so these disappear…” 

“Are you in love with me, Jihoon?” Seungcheol leaned forward, staring into the fire. “I am, I’m in love with you, have been since we first met.” Smiling softly, Seungcheol turned to look at Jihoon. “But I don’t want to be the reason for you not finding your soulmate.” 

Jihoon felt his heart clenching, felt it screaming that the boy next to him was his soulmate, but he choose to ignore it, he didn’t want to be fooled by his own thoughts and feelings. What if his heart was playing a cruel joke on him?

“I…” Licking his dry lips, Jihoon tried to find his words. “I don’t know, everything is so confusing right now.” Why couldn’t he just say those words back to him? Jihoon wanted to kick himself. “Should I...I mean, I should finally eat something huh…” He tried to change the subject, his heart clenched painfully, he just wanted to kiss the Gryffindor so much.

Seungcheol rose up from the couch, walking to the exit of the common room without a word, looking over his shoulder to see if Jihoon was following him. The blank look in the Gryffindors eyes made Jihoon shiver, he hated this, Jihoon knew he should do something. Quickly scrambling to his feet, he followed the Gryffindor, slipping his hand in Seungcheol’s only to be surprised when Seungcheol pulled his hand away.

Looking up at Seungcheol, Jihoon felt his eyes beginning to sting with unshed tears, quickly looking away, he felt as if he was stabbed through his heart. 

Without a word, Seungcheol walked into the kitchen, looking around for some food. He didn’t understand, one moment they were about to kiss, then Jihoon acts like nothing happened. When Jihoon went to hold his hand, he felt like he was burned. He loved this boy so much, he would kill to protect him. 

After a while, a plate full of food was pushed in front of Jihoon who looked up confused before realizing they were here so he could eat something. Looking down at the food, Jihoon felt sick. But not wanting to upset Seungcheol even more, he picked up his chopsticks, taking a tiny piece of meat, chewing on it slowly, his vision started to get more and more blurry by the second. He dropped the chopsticks as soon as Seungcheol left the kitchen, covering his face with his hands as he started to cry more.

After a while Jihoon started to feel warm, looking around him everything seemed to grow, looking down his eyes widened as he stared at two paws, nothing grew, he just got smaller.

_ ‘Did I just turn into a cat!?’  _


	4. Chapter 4

Jihoon looked down at himself, his eyes widening slowly as he looked at small furry paws.

_ ‘What….what is going on….’ _ Turning around, he wanted to move, but as soon as he did, he fell off the chair, sitting up slowly he shook his head.  _ ‘I need to find Seungcheol... ‘  _ Jihoon ran as fast he could out of the kitchen in search of his best friend.

Seungcheol sat on one of the benches outside in the courtyard, watching as the snowflakes slowly fell down onto the ground.

“Maybe I shouldn't have left him alone.” Sighing, Seungcheol kicked some snow away as he stood up. “Time to go back to him…” Turning around he stumbled back as something ran in front of him. “What the...oh, it’s a cat..” Crouching down, he tilted his head smiling. “Did someone forget to bring you with them?” 

_ ‘I guess I really am a cat huh…’  _ Jihoon moved closer to Seungcheol, his eyes fixated on Seungcheol’s.  _ ‘How can I let him know it’s me…’  _ Hissing in annoyance, Jihoon sat down, his head tilted up as he looked at Seungcheol.

Chuckling, Seungcheol patted the cat on his head before standing back up straight.

“I would love to play with you, but I have to find my own kitten.” Grinning, Seungcheol started to walk away, only to stop when he felt nails digging on his back. “Y-yah! What are you doing?!” 

Jihoon panicked as he watched Seungcheol walk away, quickly turning around, he made a mad dash for him, jumping up and landing on Seungcheol’s back, digging his nails in his friends back, mewing in annoyance and fear of dropping down again.

_ ‘Please notice it’s me already!’ _ Jihoon slowly climbed up, resting over Seungcheol’s shoulder as he harshly bumped his head against Seungcheol’s jaw. ‘ _ Stupid stupid Gryffindor!’  _

“You’re a feisty one, fine you can come with me then.” Scratching the cat behind its ear, Seungcheol walked back towards the kitchen. “You remind me a lot of my friend.” Seungcheol laughed softly, stopping in his tracks as he entered the kitchen. “What….” Looking down to the ground, he saw Jihoon’s clothes laying there, the rest of the food untouched. 

Jihoon jumped down from Seungcheol’s shoulder to the table, mewing loudly, tail swishing behind him.

_ ‘It’s me, Seungcheol!’ _ Jumping down again, he pawed at the clothes.  _ ‘Now it’s not the time to be a dumbass!’ _

Crouching down, Seungcheol collected the clothes in his arms, his heart beating faster at the thought of something bad happening to Jihoon.

“What happened, what is going on…” Looking down at the cat, he saw the cat was tugging on the sweater with it’s teeth. “Jihoon…” Frowning, Seungcheol picked up the cat, holding it up high above his head. “You almost look annoyed with me.” Laughing weakly, Seungcheol was surprised when he saw the cat nodding. “Oh my god...Jihoon!?” 

_ ‘Yes! Yes it’s me!’ _ Swishing his tail angrily, Jihoon lightly bit Seungcheol’s finger. ‘ _ Bring me to Madam Noh already!’  _

“Ok ok I get it!” Lowering his arms, Seungcheol brought Jihoon closer to his chest. “Does this have something to do with all this soulmate stuff?” When he felt Jihoon bite his arm, he nodded. “Alright, I’ll bring you to Madam Noh, I don’t understand why you changed though, that never happened to anyone ever before…” 

_ ‘Like hell I know, I just want to turn back.’ _ Shyly, Jihoon snuggled closer against Seungcheol’s chest.  _ ‘Did I change because I refuse to find my soulmate? Is this a punishment for wanting to be with someone that’s not my soulmate?’  _

“I wonder if there is a spell or potion that allows you to talk again.” Walking up the stairs to the infirmary, Seungcheol looked down at Jihoon. “Are you sleeping?” Seungcheol smiled as Jihoon looked up slowly. “Ah I guess not.” He nudged the door open with his arm and walked inside. “Madam Noh? We need your help.” 

Looking up from her paperwork, she spotted the cat in Seungcheol’s arms.

“Oh no, I was afraid that this would happen. Mr Lee, I assume you learned in class that you shouldn’t push your feelings away, even if it’s less than 1% sure that someone is your soulmate.” Shaking her head, she quickly headed towards the cabinet filled with potions. “Mr Choi, did something happen before Mr Lee turned into this?” 

Jihoon only buried himself deeper in Seungcheol’s arms, his ears ruffling in annoyance. 

“We...well…” Clearing his throat, Seungcheol sat down on one of the beds. “We almost kissed, we were interrupted. Is it true? Does Jihoon really know who his soulmate is?” 

“His heart should know.” Madam Noh walked back towards the two. “Though, Mr Lee is very stubborn, so he won’t listen to his heart. I will give him this potion, it will allow him to speak, but only for 12 hours, in that time, he has to figure out what to do.” She poured the potion in a bowl and put it down on the bed. “If he doesn’t act upon his feelings, he will probably stay like this forever.” 

Jihoons head snapped up, his eyes widen as he mewed in fear.

_ ‘I will stay like this?’ _ Looking down at the bowl, he slowly walked towards it, sniffing it before giving it a few licks. “Ugh, this is gross!” Sitting back down he glared at the bowl.

“Jihoon…” Seungcheol slid down so he sat on the floor, staring at Jihoon. “What is going on?” He watched as Jihoon huffed, mumbling to himself. “You need to figure this out, Ji! You don’t want to stay like this for the rest of your life, do you?” 

“No! Of course not!” Jihoon was annoyed, he had to find his soulmate, but why would he if he only had feelings for the person right in front of him? Staring at Seungcheol, he felt warm inside. “Can we maybe go back to the common room? It’s cold here…” 

“You’re really so stubborn, Ji.” Picking Jihoon up. “What if we both acted upon our feelings? Would it be so bad? Even if I’m not your soulmate, maybe, maybe it will still work out?” 

“I don’t know, what if I listened to my heart? What would happen? What if I walked out? What if you’re not the one I want…” Jihoon forgot that Seungcheol could hear him, so he just rambled on. “I don’t care if my soulmate is out there somewhere, I just want to be with you, I have always wanted to be with you…” Sighing Jihoon bumped his head against Seungcheol’s arm. “This is stupid...this whole soulmate thing….” 

Seungcheol had stopped walking during Jihoon’s rambling, his heart beating fast and his cheeks turning red. 

“Hoonie...is it really that stupid? We both know what we want, is it really that bad to be selfish?” He started walking again, turning around a corner, heading up to the Gryffindor common room. “If I get to be with you, I would be selfish for the rest of my life.” 

Jihoon felt himself getting warm again, his heart hammering against his chest. He looked up as Seungcheol walked into the common room. Jihoon yelped as Seungcheol suddenly laid down on the couch, placing Jihoon on his chest.

“W-what are you looking at?” Jihoon turned his head, looking at the fire. “How...I mean, what am I supposed to do? How do I turn back? I have less than 12 hours to figure this out.” 

“And we will, don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone in those hours.” Seungcheol closed his eyes as he scratched Jihoons head. “We will figure it out, Ji.” 

Jihoon watched as Seungcheol fell asleep, sighing he curled up on Seungcheol’s chest but not before giving a quick lick to Seungcheol’s jaw, Jihoon quickly closed his eyes in embarrassment. 

  
‘ _ I know that it’s you.’ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter this time around cause I want to see if people actually really want me to continue this.

When Jihoon opened his eyes, he slowly stretched his body, blinking as he looked down at his arms. Sitting up straight, he felt the blanket slide down his body.

“I turned back….how?” Jihoon raised his hands, letting them stop in mid air as he heard a low voice. Turning around he saw Seungcheol looking at him with a gentle smile.

“They’re still there, Ji. But it seems like your heart has accepted who your soulmate is.” Walking over to his friend, Seungcheol wrapped the blanket back around Jihoon’s bare body, cupping his face. “Do you love me, Jihoon?” 

Jihoon followed Seungcheol’s every move, his tail twitching against the couch and his ears standing up straight. Eyes widening in shock as his heart thumped against his chest at the question, tears streaming down his face.

“I ha- have always loved you!” Not caring that he was naked, Jihoon wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, burying his face in his neck. “I always have….s-stupid.” Hiccupping, Jihoon tightened his hold on Seungcheol, who just chuckled.

“Yah, you can’t call your soulmate stupid.” Chuckling softly, Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s head. “I love you too, Ji, so much.” Wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist, he slowly stood up, letting JIhoon wrap his legs around his waist. “It’s late, we should get some more sleep. What do you say?” 

“I don’t want to sleep, I want to stay awake, stay with you.” Jihoon tried to distract himself by playing with Seungcheol’s hair, finally feeling the embarrassment settling in in being naked.

“We can do whatever you want, love. We could also play in the snow, or just sit in the library, looking for some new books you can read?” Seungcheol felt his heart skipping a beat as he felt Jihoon’s tail wrap around his arm. 

“So-sorry, it li-likes to do that…” Jihoon slowly pulling away from Seungcheol’s neck to look at his mate, blushing as they made eye contact. 

None of them knew who leaned in first, but the sound of lips smacking and rustling of clothes and slamming of doors were heard as they headed towards Seungcheol’s bedroom.

Jihoon was panting heavily as Seungcheol dropped him on the bed, his arms raised above his head as Jihoon looked straight into Seungcheol’s eyes, begging him to do more. Ears flat on his head, Jihoon whimpered as Seungcheol was about to go down on him.

“Hyung! Have you seen Ji-” Mingyu slammed the door open, eyes wide at the scene in front of him. “Uhm...Chan is looking for you, hyung…” Mingyu nodded at Jihoon before slowly closing the door behind him, laughing.

“Oh my god…” Jihoon covered his face with his hands. “That was embarrassing….” He felt a shudder go through his body as Seungcheol growled. “Ch-Cheol?” Sitting up slowly, Jihoon reached out. 

“I’m going to fucking kill him.” Lifting his head, his eyes softened as he looked at his mate. “Please don’t look so scared, Ji.” Gathering the shorter male in his arms, he kissed Jihoon’s head. “Maybe next time?” Seeing Jihoon nod, he smiled softly. “Lets get you dressed ok? We’ll go get something to eat.” 

Wrapping his arms around himself, Jihoon looked at Seungcheol, the warmth in his chest still there. He was so in love with this man, he would wait forever to officially mate with him if he had too. Covering his mouth, Jihoon giggled, cheeks flushed.

“What’s so funny?” Dropping the clothes beside Jihoon, Seungcheol tilted his head as Jihoon pulled the sweater over his head. “They really do suit you.” Smiling, he ruffled Jihoon’s hair. “I love you so much, kitten.” 

“I’m in love with you,” Jihoon looked up shyly, tugging on the hem of his sweater as Seungcheol pulled his hand back. Jihoon let out a surprised yelp as he was pushed back on his back. “S-Seungcheol?” He wasn’t scared, just surprised so he couldn’t help the giggles that escaped his throat. 

“Ji~” Seungcheol groaned, burying his head in Jihoon’s neck. “You’re killing me, you’re too cute, baby.” Pulling away, he placed a soft kiss on Jihoon’s forehead. “Pants next and then socks~” Grinning he pulled Jihoon back up. “Are you done laughing?” Raising an eyebrow, Seungcheol took in the sight before him. A flushed, giggling Jihoon. How was he so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment behind! Each comment would give me great motivation to continue this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to continue this!


End file.
